ya8ijfasdjffandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Wyatt
Leo Wyatt 'was originally the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones but then became an Elder, an Avatar, and then a mortal from ''Charmed. Powers and Abilities Whitelighter Powers and Abilities *'''Spell Casting: Like witches, Leo has the ability to cast different spells. In late 1999, Leo had to cast a spell on a band manager name Jeff Carlton so his band Dishwalla would be able to play at P3, so Piper and her sisters could vanquish the demon, Masselin who Jeff had made a deal with. *'Scrying:' Leo has also shown the ability to scry for objects and people. In early 2004, after Piper was kidnapped by the Spider Demon, Leo scryed with a pair of her keys to find her exact location. *'Potion Making:' In late 2000, after the sisters got sent back to colonial times. Leo with the help of Darryl, was able to make a potion to vanquish a Grimlock. *'Orbing:' Up to the point Leo lost his powers, he possessed the ability to Orb. It allows the user to get transported to another location through the use of them. Over the years, Leo would be able to take two or more passengers with him. *'Glamouring:' Leo also had the ability to change one's face and form. Over the course of the series, he only used this power three times. He first demonstrated this power in 2000, to help train the girls for the incoming attack from Belthazor. He then went onto help Darryl in 2003 and glamouring into a demon who was wanted for killing numerous witches. The last time he used this power was in 2004, to trick the Elder, Gideon, into thinking he was Barbas. *'Healing:' Healing is the ability to heal injuries and wounds on other people. Throughout the series, Leo has healed numerous injuries to the sisters and became their own personal healer until Paige gained the power. He can also heal objects as well, like pipes and a neon sign. *'Telekinesis:' Although only used once, Leo s howed this power in 1999 in the Attic of the manor, he used it to open multiple boxes and crates before Piper walked in. *'Hovering:' In early 1999, Leo first used this power on screen. He hovered a few feet in the air to change a light fixture. Although, he was caught by Phoebe and was forced to tell her who he really was. He then used the power just after Prue to meditate. *'Reconstitution:' Reconstitution is the ability to pull yourself back together after being blown up. Leo can be seen using this power through the series. Piper blew up Leo in late 2003 and continuously blew him up two years later. *'Sensing: '''Sensing is the ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Leo used this power numerous times over the years. Most notable trying to find one of the sisters. *'Omnilingualism: The ability to speak and understand the language one of his charges speaks. In early 2004, Leo was able to read the inscription on the genie bottle that was written in Arabic. *'''Empathy: The ability to feel to a degree of what their charges are feeling. *'Thermokinesis: '''The ability to control and manipulate heat. Leo only used this power once, to warm up Phoebe's coffee when she first found out what he really was. *'Dream Leaping:' The ability to project oneself into someone else's dream and manipulate them. Leo used this ability to project himself into Piper's dream and to tell her that he's not coming back. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically cloak others from other people. Leo was able to cloak the future Whitelighter, Daisy so the Darklighter Alec wouldn't be able to find her. Elder Powers and Abilities *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. The most notable time Leo used this power was to kill the Elder Gideon. He also used this power through Season 7. *'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people to another location. Leo used this power to orb a room full of children back to Magic School. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself invisible to others. Leo first used this power to hide from the Titans and again to spy on his future son, Chris Halliwell. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. Leo first used this power to beat up the Elder Gideon in the Underworld, tossing him across vast distances, with minimal effort. Avatar Powers and Abilities *'Fading:' An energy based type of Teleportation. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to warp the fabric of reality and alter it to one's desire. The Avatars possess this power as a collective. *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and control time in all directions. *'Resurrection:' The ability to bring the deceased back to life. *'Molecular Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate molecules to various effects. *'Teleportation Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate or stope the teleportation of others. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to create illusions and make the intended target see what they desire. *'Power Granting:' The ability to bestow powers upon other beings. *'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out and nullify powers and other magic. *'Energy Waves:' The ability to fire highly destructive waves of energy, capable of vanquishing multiple targets at once. *'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to scan books rapidly absorbing all of its information. *'Immortality:' Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. *'Immunity:' The ability to be completely immune to the powers or magic of others beings. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find persons or objects. The Empyreal Sword Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' The magical ability that allows a person to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at great heights and speed. Leo achieves this through the angelic wings granted to him by the Empyreal Sword. **'Agility:' The ability that provides the user with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. While airbourne, Leo displayed remarkable speed and agility during combat. *'Calling:''' The ability to call an object into your hands. This ability is seen in beings who have a connection with their magical weapon they use. Category:Whitelighters Category:Elders Category:Avatars Category:Guardians Category:Sorcery Category:Teleportation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Healing Category:Telekinesis Category:Hovering Category:Reconstitution Category:Sensing Category:Omnilingualism Category:Empathy Category:Thermokinesis Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Cloaking Category:Remote Teleportation Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Invisibility Category:Electrokinesis Category:Reality Warping Category:Chronokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Teleportation Manipulation Category:Illusion Casting Category:Ability Negation Category:Ability Granting Category:Energy Waves Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Literary Manipulation Category:Immortality Category:Immunity Category:Flight Category:Calling Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Advanced Combat